


Pancakes and sex talk

by panromanticcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, dean and cas have a kid, idk - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: Thank you for reading





	

“Why don't I have a mommy?” Mary asks as she takes another bite of her fluffy pancake.

“Why d’you ask? Is there something wrong with having two daddies?” Dean flashes his daughter a smile as he pours some maple syrup on his breakfast.

“No. I love you daddy. But all the kids in my class say ‘no! That's yucky! You can't have two daddies!’ So I was wondering if you could get a mommy for me.”

Dean sighed at his daughter’s words. He knew that he and Cas would have to have this talk with Mary sooner or later. Looks like it's sooner thanks to those ass hats in her class.

“Cas?” Dean calls out from the bottom the stairs. “Can you come here for a minute?”

Cas hurries down the stairs holding a basket of dirty clothes, still wearing his plaid pj bottoms and deans ac dc shirt.

“Yes dean?” He replies.

“Do you mind uh-” Dean pauses. “Taking a seat? Looks like it's time to give Mary the talk.”

“Oh.” Cas nods. “So soon?”

“Looks like.”

Cas takes a seat across from his daughter and husband.

“Mary,”

“Yes daddy?”

“I need you to listen to me and daddy quite we'll okay? This is a big girl talk.”

Mary nods her head ‘yes’ in approval.

“Alright so when there's a boy you like, and you want to take things further with him,”

“Daddy,” Mary butts in. “What does it mean to take things further?”

“It means to- Dean, are you sure she's ready for this talk now?” Cas asks.

“Yeah. Continue.”

“Okay Mary basically when you want to see a boy without clothes on and touch his bum and stuff like that, you need to wear something called a condom.”

“Cas!” Dean snaps. “Not that talk! She's five!”

“Oh. Which talk are we giving her then?”

“The one about us!” Dean hisses. “Not the one about frighten sex!” He pauses. “It's probably best I give her the talk.”

“Ahh, can somebody give me the talk already?” Mary whines.

“Okay Mary, when me and daddy first met each other, I knew I loved him. But see I love girls and boys. Anyways, we love each other. And that's what love is Mary. You can love whoever you want. If you want to love a girl, that's okay. Most people have a mommy and a daddy but at the end of the day, we care about you. And that's all that matters.”

“I like that.” Mary smiles.

Dean smiles at Cas and then Cas smiles back at Dean.

“Couldn't have said it better myself.” Cas adds.

“Well who wants more pancakes?” Dean exclaims.

“Me!” Mary yells.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 


End file.
